Smoothie Anyone?
by kecole12813
Summary: Just a little something I wrote at two in the morning, so sorry if there is a crap ton of mistakes. For mature audiences only please! Hope you like it! ;)


Hmmm I'm hungry!'

Kagome thought to herself. Her and her boyfriend of three months were currently cuddled up on her couch watching a movie together. 'I really don't want to get up from this spot... I'm so comfortable.' Her growling stomach gave her away as she heard the deep laughter of the dark haired wolf demon beside her.

"Hungry?" She always loved his voice, so smooth and deep. It never ceased to give her goosebumpgs any time a word passed those decident lips.

"Maybe a little. Im kind of in the mood for something fruity. Maybe a smoothie." Kagome's stomach growled again in acceptance, sending them both laughing once more.

"Come on, lets get some grub woman." He flashed her a toothy grin.

'God there go the damn goosebumbs again. That smile. Those eyes! Holy damn.' Kagome couldn't help but think that she was no longer hungry for just a smoothie.

A half hour later, giggles erupted from the kitchen as smoothie coated the ceiling along with eachother. Some how they both had landed on the floor in a jumbled heap laughing til they could no longer breathe. They were both covered in bits of strawberries and bananas.

Kagome ran her finger down Kogas nose, snagging a speck of strawberry and popping it into her mouth. Giggling once more. All Koga could do was stare and smile at the beauty sitting beside him. Her laugh was like bells ringing in his ears. All he wanted to do was lick every bit of the smoothie off of that silky smooth skin.

Kagome noticed his heated stare, and a flush crept on to her already pinked cheeks. Butterflies started fluttering their wings deep in her belly. How did a simple look from this man cause such a reaction in her?

Koga's cerulean colored eyes darted to her lips, automatically causing Kagome to lick her own. Leaning forward, Koga brushed his surprisingly soft lips across her own. It was such a small whisper of a kiss. Almost as if he was asking permission for more...

Kagome was stunned, but she couldn't fight the need she had for this man. This gorgeously handsome demon sitting beside her. Her hand had a mind of its own as it saught to fill the desire in touching his warm skin. Her finger tips reaching up and tracing his bottom lip and running down the line of his jaw.

Goose bumps spread across his skin. Groaning he placed his hands on each side of her face and slammed his mouth against hers. Kagome almost didn't know how to react. Hearing her gasp, he took the advantage to plunder his tongue into her mouth, demanding dominance in the best of ways. He caused shivers to run down her spine.

A sudden crash from behind them tore them apart. Both of theyre desire glazed eyes shot to the counter. There sat a fuzzy demon kitten climbing her way into the blender to devour what was remainging of the smoothie.

"Thanks alot Kirara.." Koga muttered behind a chuckle. Standing, he offered a hand to help Kagome up off the slippery floor.

"You can have dibs on the shower, I'm going to work on cleaning this up." Kagome spoke in almost a whisper. Her face bright red from the previous activiites.

"Are you sure?" Koga replied. He looked disapointed that their kiss was interupted so abruptly.

"Yea go on ahead." Kagome grabbed a towel and began scrubbing up the counters while Kirara tried getting the last bit of smoothie off of her nose.

Turning on his heal, Koga made his way to the bathroom.

Kagome walked into her room to grab more towels from the clean laundry basket when she realized she forgot to put some in the bathroom. 'Shit, guess he's going to need one of those...' Grabbing a blue towel Kagome walked to the bathroom door. She could hear the shower running already. Raising her hand to knock she found that her hand wouldn't move. 'Ugh this is stupid. Why the hell am I so damn nervous?' Her mind traveling back the the mind blowing kiss she had just expierienced just moments before. No man had ever kissed her like that before. Not even her ex. He had never kissed her with so much compassion. Not even when they made love.

'Oh for shit's sake get a grip, he needs a damn towel!' Gathering her courage, she brought her knuckles to the door.

"Come in."

Kagome could feel a whole knew round of heat flood to her cheeks as she cracked open the bathroom door slowly. What stood before her almost made her melt where she stood. She could feel the heat spread all over her body. Her stomach almost aching with need.

Koga stood in front of the shower, in all his delicous glory. His shirt lay forgoten on the floor beside him. His pants unbuttoned, hanging extremely low on his hips. The V of his hips calling out to her. His hair dripping smoothie down that chest that seemed as if it was sculpted by God himself.

'OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!!! What the hell am I going to do now?' Kagome's mind was going a million miles a minute but going completely blank at the same time. All she could think about was licking that bit of banana off of his sternum. She may no longer be a virgin, but she wasn't all that expierienced either.

Koga smirked. "Ya know if you want to look that long maybe you should take a picture." Winking at her with a toothy grin. The sight of his fangs made her shudder. She began to imagine how they would feel scraping against her lip.

This seemed to send Kagome's brain back on track. "Y-y-you forgot your...umm... towel." She studdered unable to look away. If her face could be anymore flushed she'd be surprised.

Koga took slow steps towards her. She could feel his eyes staring her down. Her body heating up even more. Her stomach was tight and her legs began to ache.

"Thanks doll." He whispered.

Kagome felt bold. Never taking her eyes away from his, she reached down and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her face. Taking his smoothie covered index finger into her mouth, she sucked every bit of the liquid off. Running her tongue along the underside of his finger clear to the tip of his claw.

Koga took in a sharp breathe with a hiss. His pants istantly tightening at the sight of her.

Kagome felt empowered hearing his reaction to her. Letting go of his hand she placed her fingers on his chest and ran them down to sit on his hips. Bending her head, she set her tongue to work lapping those banana bits off of his chest. She couldn't help but smile at his groan.

"Woman you're going to be the death of me..." His voice was husky, which turned her on even more.

Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her against the wall and attacked her mouth. He could taste the fruity liquid on her as his tongue made work of her lips. This time she fought him for dominance, running her tongue on the tips of his fangs. 'I knew that would feel good.' She thought smugly. She never had acted this way before. She also had never really felt this way before either.

Her legs felt like jello, but she stood her ground and rose up to meet the man in front of her.

Koga's lips moved to her neck, trailing kisses along the junction between her neck and shoulder. The moment his fangs grazed her neck, she gasped.

"Koga...to...many.. clothes!" she managed between ragged breaths.

He didn't need any more of a push than that. Hearing the sound of tearing fabric, her torn shirt fell oof her shoulders and landed at her feet.

His hands were on her in an instant, traveling up her sides, her skin on fire where ever his hands brushed. His scorching hands traveled further to her bra. Once again using his claws to rid of the cloth. His mouth descending onto a perked nipple. The other, not to be neglected, was being deliciously tormented by her skilled fingers. Kagome's moan filled the bathroom, sending a shock straight to Koga's groin.

Kagome untied his hair from it's bindings, letting it fall down around his shoulders, tickling her bare skin.

Not to be out done, Kagome pushed him away from her, his back against the opposite wall. Pushing her body flush against his, she could feel the throbbing hard on he sported while she rained wet kisses down his chest and around his nael. She heard a low growl come from his chest. She knew she was pushing boundries by not submitting to this pack leader. But where was the fun in that? Slowly she twisted her hips against him slightyly as she ran her tongue from his navel to his collar bone.

Looking into his eyes she noticed how hungry they looked. He was filled with the desire to fuck her where she stood.

Her lips sought out his and once more they battled as hands roamed. Kagome didn't even realize he had ripped off her skirt already. His hand grabbed a handfull of her ass, pushing her against his stiff member once more. She ached for him, he knew. He could smell her intense desire and attraction for him.

His hands ran down the back of her legs, his caloused hands feeling to good to be true. Hooking his hands behind the back of her knees, he hoisted her legs to his hips, setting her ass on the counter. Burying his face into her hair, he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Let me taste you woman..." He rasped out, his tongue gliding across her earlobe. He began to lower himself between her legs, placing kisses all down her as he went.

His kisses on her inner thighs had her in a heated frenzy. Traveling up further and further had Kagome already moaning in pleasure. She almost couldn't bare it. Could there be a such thing as to much? His kisses shot jolts of lightening to her most sensitive parts. She stared down at him working his magic on her. her legs quivering with excitement.

He met her gae as he reached the conjunction between her legs. Growling, he nipped at her black lace panties. "These will have to go." Kagome didn't even care when he ripped them off with his teeth. She didn't have time to care as his mouth decended on the most sensitive part of her body.

She cried out in sheer pleasure. She neer knew anything could feel as good. His tongue did circles around her sensitie pearl and she squirmed above him. Her moans and ragged breathes were music to his ears. It pleased him that he could make her quiver like this in his arms. She tasted like honey, only adding to his pleasure.

Kagome couldn't help but fist her fingers into his charoal locks. The tightness in her belly seemed to get worse with each second. If she didn't find a release soon, she was going to go insane. She was so close, "mmmm... Koga..." She bit her lip, tasting a hint of blood.

He knew she was on the brink, the tast of her driving him wild. He drove his tongue into her, tasting her release as she cried out loudly.

Koga let out a growl as he stood, wrapping her legs around his waist and walking into the shower. The hot water beat off his back as he slammed her back against the wall, claiming her mouth.

The tasted of herself on his tongue seemed so erotic to her. She couldn't get enough. She wanted more... she wanted it all.

Reaching down between their bodies, she took ahold of his shaft and began running her hand up and down his length slowly. He was well endowed, and she wanted him badly. He let out a low rumble from deep in his chest. Each growl sending tremors through Kagome, all the way down to her already dripping core.

Kagome was surprised when he dropped her legs and turned her around roughly, bending her over slightly.

He positioned himself to her entrance, running his engorged cock along her slick juices. Placing a hand on each of her hips, he rammed into her fast and hard.

Kagome cried out as the sudden full feeling over took her senses. The feeling of his claws lightly running down her back was setting her up for falling over the edge of pure bliss once more. He began pumping into her at a steady pace, her mewls music to his canine ears.

Grabbing her long black locks, he wrapped it around his hand and pulled her head hard up to meet his toned chest. Never once stopping his rampant thrusting. He was close, and he knew she was as well. He picked up the pace, plunging faster and deeper.

Her chest to the wall, he began running his fangs along her neck and shoulder. Kagome groaned at the feeling as he nipped at her so seductivly.

"Come for me woman...call my name." Koga growled low into her ear, giving her lobe a nip.

That was all it took. She fell over the edge, screaming his name, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder as he growled loudly pounding her into his own release.

Sliding down the wall, both spent of energy, they both sat under the now cold water.

"Ya know... maybe we should make smoothies more often." Koga taunted, laying kisses along her shoulder and neck.

All Kagome could do was giggle back at him.


End file.
